particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of the United Badaran Emirates
The Armed Forces of the United Badaran Emirates include the Badaran Armed Forces and the Republican Guards. These forces total about 2.853.000 active personal (UBE Military Census 2951). All branches of armed forces fall under the command of General Headquarters of Armed Forces. The Ministry of Defence is responsible for planning logistics and funding of the armed forces and is not involved in in-the-field military operational command. *The Badaran Armed Forces consists of the United Badaran Emirates Army, the United Badaran Emirates Navy, the United Badaran Emirates Airforce, the Badaran Special Operations Command and the Nuclear Command Authority. The regular armed forces have an estimated 2,453,000 personal: The United Badaran Emitares Army, 600,000; the United Badaran Emirates Navy, 1,300,000; the United Badaran Emirates Airforce, 400,000; the Badaran Special Operations Command , 100,000; the Nuclear Command Authority, 53.000. (Note: these numbers include all combat and support units.) *The Army of the Guardians of the Republic of the Five Emirates, or Republican Guards, has an estimated 400,000 personnel in four branches: Its own Ground Forces, Navy and Airforce; and the Special Operations Division. Commanders *His Majesty Sultan Qudamah I (Sultan of the United Badaran Emirates and the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces) *His Excellency mr. Khalid Said Tariq (Minister of Defence) *Fareeq Awal (General) ???? (Head of the Armed Forces General Command Headquarters) *Fareeq (Lt. General) ???? (Senior Advisor to the President and Council of Ministers) *Liwa'a (Mj. General) ???? (Deputy Chief of the Armed Forces) Badaran Armed Forces *Liwa'a (Mj. General) ???? (Commander-in-Chief of the Army) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Chief of the Joint Staff of the Army) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Commander of the Ground Force) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Commander of the Air Force) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Commander of Air Defense) *Liwa'a (Rear Admiral) ???? (Commander of the Navy) Republican Guard *Liwa'a (Mj. General) ???? (Commander-in-Chief of the Republican Guard) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Chief of the Joint Staff of the Republican Guard) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Commander of Republican Guard Ground Force) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Commander of Republican Guard Airforce) *Liwa'a (Rear Admiral) ???? (Commander of Republican Guard Navy) *Ameed (Brg. General) ???? (Commander of Republican Guard Special Operations Division) Budget The budget for the military in 2971 was 500,000,000,000 BDR (42.500.000.000 LPD) or 12.77% of the total government budget. That is 812,94 BDR (69,10 LPD) per capita and 1.5% of of GDP in 2971. Deployment Current Deployments Sekowo - 4th Brigade of the Marine Corps Forces (MARFOR); 15.000 troops - 1st Unit of the Navy Commando Division (NCD); 1.500 troops - 2nd Unit of the Navy Commando Division (NCD); 1.500 troops - 4th Unit of the Badaran Commando Division (BCD); 1.500 troops - 2nd Squadron of the Badaran Naval Forces Eastern Command Fleet (BNAVFORECOMFLT); the aircraft carrier BNV Bier Qassem, the destroyers BNV Oum Al-Rabya and BNV Wadi Bani Shad and the corvettes BNV Rub' al Khali, BNV Zebid and BNV Bal Rustaq Former Deployments Category:Armed Forces of Badara